Dormammu (Classic)
Summary Dormammu is the ruler of the Dark Dimension and the archenemy of Doctor Strange. After he and his sister Umar killed their own father in their home realm, they were forced to flee to the Dark Dimension where they taught to its ruler King Olnar the ability to absorb universes into his dimension in exchange for a residence. However, Olnar was later killed by an Invasion of the Mindless One, which were defeated by Dormammu and Umar. Since there was no king left, Dormammu took the throne for himself and absorbed the flames of regency to increase his own power. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Dormammu Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: At least millions of years old. Classification: Faltine (a race of sentient magical energy beings) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Magic, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Eventually regenerated after Doctor Strange shattered his essence across multiple realms), Power Absorption via Biological Absorption, Void Manipulation, BFR, Summoning, Sealing, Flight, Life force and Energy Absorption, Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping in his own dimension, Creation, Telepathy (Both offensive and defensive), Illusion Creation, Dream Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Petrification, Transmutation, Time Travel, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Can travel between universes, Can merge other universes to own dimension Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Sustains the existence of the Dark Dimension, which has worlds beyond counting, and he has threatened to destroy it twice. Defeated the Trinity of Ashes and Slorioth, who equal the multiversal Vishanti and threaten Eternity just by existing, respectively. One-shot Giruad, who wounded Eternity. Knows all of Doctor Strange’s spells) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Scaling from Odin) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Virtually inexhaustible Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: The Flames of the Faltine Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius according to the latest handbooks. Capable of outsmarting cosmic beings, with extreme knowledge of magic, and intimate knowledge of many magical realms and universes. Weaknesses: His magical powers are weakened beyond the boundaries of the Dark Dimension such as in the main 616 universe. Time travelling exhausts him and he is unlikely to use it. He is also incredibly arrogant. Feats: Respect thread. * Sealed Eternity (who is a non-corporeal abstract being) * Disintegrated Eternity's substance while in his weakest incarnation (Strange Tales #146) * His crown could have stopped a singularity that threatened all universes * Sealed Zom in the chains of living bondage. * Summoned the great black magicians from across the universe. * Absorbed Umar and Mordo, and gained their powers. * Can merge with his selves from different timelines to amplify his already immense power. * Erected (another) barrier to banish all the Mindless Ones to a pocket of the Dark Dimension. * Can seal off portals. * Distorted the astral form of Dr. Strange with a gesture. * Petrified the Hulk into crystal. * Outlawed dreaming in all of his dimensions, where even daydreaming hurts the victim. * Forcibly took the Eye of Agamotto from Doctor Strange for his own use, despite the amulet having an infinite amount of security enchantments. * Together with Umar, by sharing in her power and allowing her to share in his, defeated Eternity and made him bleed. * Infected Eternity by entering his being and consciousness, and then detonated his heart, recreating Eternity in his image. * Is responsible for the existence of the Dark Dimension. He sustains the entire dimension itself by simply being. Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Gallery File:Dormammu.png File:Dormammu 2.jpg File:Dormammu 3.jpg File:Dormammu 4.jpg Marvel_Comics_Classic_Dormammu_(Render).png File:Dormammu.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Reality Warpers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Space Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Void Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Creation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 2